


Vrindavani Sarang, Rukmini

by MayavanavihariniHarini



Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Raga Meme (Indian Mythology) [10]
Category: Hindu Religions & Lore, Srimadbhagavatam
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28359738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/pseuds/MayavanavihariniHarini
Summary: The prospect of losing Krishna tortures Rukmini like the scorching summer sun.
Relationships: Krishna/Rukmini
Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Raga Meme (Indian Mythology) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869865
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Vrindavani Sarang, Rukmini

**Author's Note:**

> Vrindavani Sarang is an afternoon raga with a piercing quality that vividly brings out the scorching summer sun feel. The raga is said to have been created by Swami Haridas in honour of Krishna.

_Noooooooo!_

_Has my brother lost his mind?_

_He wants me to marry Shishupala? That wretch?_

_Father, won’t you say anything? Or do you too support this outrageous decision?_

_Looks like you do._

_All right then._

_I won’t waste my precious time and energy talking to you guys._

_***********_

The Omnipresent Lord looks on, amused at the sight of the Vidarbha princess who currently weeps inconsolably on the rooftop, her dishevelled hair fluttering ever so slightly in the occasional breeze.

 _Fear not, Rukmini,_ He smiles. _Because no one can EVER separate us._

**Author's Note:**

> I had initially written this in response to a prompt given by my Tumblr friend @chaanv (I don't know her AO3 username yet, oops) for the Raga Meme, Indian Mythology on Tumblr.


End file.
